


Bound

by wartransmission



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, possessive!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru, unbeknownst to most other people, is very possessive when it comes to the people he loves.</p><p>The big problem with that is: Haru can only express that in ways that aren't particularly verbal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Makoto isn't there when he finishes his lap, this time.

 

He has his attention turned to someone else, the soft and gentle smile he's always reserved for Haru turned to another, to Rei, who offers a weak smile in turn. Makoto is asking if he's alright, if he wants to take a break, and Rei is saying that no, it's alright, he'll be fine, he only needs to take a breather.

 

Makoto still doesn't notice that he's waiting. His gaze is on Rei and Rei alone, his green eyes wandering over Rei's body for signs of injury and it should be fine, it's something that any Captain would do, but it makes Haru's blood _boil_ even though he can't quite understand why. What was so wrong about Makoto's concern? What made him feel so annoyed?

 

Makoto's hand, the one he always uses to help Haru out of the pool, reaches out to pat Rei on the shoulder. The touch lingers, maybe unknowingly on Makoto's part, yet Rei doesn't seem like he minds. Rather, he smiles, a light flush on his cheeks as he bows his head at Makoto's concerned words.

 

_Annoying._

 

 

==========

 

 

Makoto still hasn't noticed what's wrong, even when they've already reached the staircase that would lead him away from Haru.

 

"Makoto," Haru calls, impatience hidden under layers of forced indifference, and Makoto turns, his smile one of obliviousness as he turns to Haru. How can't he notice? He could always read whatever Haru was thinking even when Haru didn't want him to say anything, but it's _now_ that he can't see it? _Why?_

 

"Ah," Makoto says and Haru pauses, thinking perhaps that Makoto has noticed his problem. And yet, all that Makoto says is, "Did Haru want to come over?"

 

Haru grits his teeth. That isn't it at all. "No," he says, watching as Makoto's cheery smile deflates, the sight of it sending a thrill up Haru's spine because obviously- _obviously_ , Makoto would want Haru to come over, no matter how annoyed Haru may seem to be with him.

 

"Oh," Makoto says, not as enthusiastic this time, though he tries to be as he gradually gets his smile back. "Then-"

 

"Come over," Haru manages to say, stopping Makoto from saying goodbye, which earns him a look of surprise and bemusement. _Notice it,_ Haru thinks to himself, trying not to let anything show on his face as he keeps his gaze locked with Makoto's. _Notice me._

"But Ran and Ren are probably expecting us," Makoto says, his words telling Haru that he wants to go home, though his actions show the exact opposite. His feet stop before they can step away from the staircase, away from the path to Haru's house, and he remains in place, the emotions in his eyes still muddled with confusion and curiosity. And yet, even when he remains oblivious as to why Haru is asking him to come with him, there is a hint of happiness in his gaze, because Haru doesn't often ask him to come over. If anything, Makoto has to be the one to ask first, and it always makes Makoto feel accomplished whenever Haru asks something of him that isn't mackerel or a pool.

 

Haru raises an eyebrow instead of saying anything. Makoto sighs, forcing it in a way that will make him seem exasperated with Haru, though it sounds more affectionate than anything else; even more so when Haru notices the smile on Makoto's face. Haru feels some of the tightness in his chest uncoil at the notion that he made Makoto happy with a mere request ( _command,_ his mind supplies, though he ignores it in favor of noticing how Makoto's smile looks relieved), and he sucks in a breath. "Alright, Haru. I'll have to tell Mom first, though. You can go on ahead!" He says, though he doesn't head to his house just yet, even though he usually would at this point. Instead, he waits, apparently having noticed how annoyed Haru is.

 

 _No. I want you to come with me now. I want you to stay_ , Haru thinks, though he doesn't speak those words out loud. "Fine," he says, his gaze turned away from Makoto's happy smile, even as Makoto turns to leave.

 

He'll make Makoto understand, soon enough.

 

 

===========

 

 

"Ah," Makoto breathes out, throat dry as he remains stock still by Haru's doorway. His face is flushed red with recognition when he sees the things on Haru's bed- latex gloves, lubricant, condoms- yet he doesn't make a move to leave or run away. It doesn't take long before he starts to fidget, as he always does whenever he realizes that they're going to do it, even though he was the one who bought most of the things on Haru's bed at the moment. Haru had only kept them in his own house for Makoto's sake, seeing as he had his energetic and highly curious siblings to worry about.

 

Haru removes his shirt and pants even as Makoto remains fidgeting by the doorway. He narrows his eyes at Makoto, who is still perfectly clothed and fidgeting, before saying, "Take off your clothes."

 

"But it's still light out," Makoto complains half-heartedly, his large hands tugging at the hem of his shirt as he tries (and fails) to look away from the items on Haru's bed.  Really, Haru wouldn't have minded on another day, considering how Makoto would usually be the one to initiate these things. But he's impatient, he's annoyed, and he wants to remind Makoto just who it is that he should be looking at instead of looking at anyone else.

 

"Makoto." Haru says, firmer in his tone this time.

 

"Why do you suddenly want to do it, anyway?" Makoto mumbles. He looks up when he doesn't get a response and freezes in place, his hands stilling in their movements once he sees the serious expression on Haru's face. "Haru?" He asks, hesitation lacing his tone as he steps forward.

 

"Take your clothes off," Haru repeats, looking right into Makoto's eyes, his gaze unwavering while he fully strips himself of his clothing. He doesn't react at all even as Makoto staggers back in surprise at his state of undress, not one hint of a smirk that he'd usually give because of his amusement at Makoto's shyness when it comes to seeing his unclothed body.

 

Makoto stifles a whine of complaint at being ordered what to do, though he does as commanded anyway, if only to ease away Haru's troubled countenance. He keeps his gaze lowered as he removes his clothes, lowering it even more once he gets down to his underwear, though  he doesn't have much of a chance to stew in his humiliation when Haru orders, voice a little less firmer but still as commanding, "Lie down on the bed."

 

Makoto's brows furrow in confusion at that, his mouth opening again to ask a question, though he shuts it quickly once he notices the irritation in Haru's gaze. He swallows back any words as he comes closer, trying futilely not to let his own nudity discomfit him as he lies down on Haru's too small bed.

 

"Should I prepare you?" Haru asks, his now calm expression as he crawls over Makoto's supine form making Makoto even more nervous. Haru wasn't usually the type to dominate whenever they did it, if only because he always thought it was too much effort. The question he asked himself was an odd one in itself too, because Haru usually just assumed that he'd do it, or that Makoto would do it. They didn't have to ask these sorts of things because they could figure out what the other wanted with a look.

 

"You should know, Haru," Makoto says, getting a little annoyed at being pushed around, although not annoyed enough to make Haru stop. It didn't happen often that Haru wanted to do it, after all. (Makoto didn't want to admit it, but he liked how Haru was so gentle whenever they did it too.)

 

"I want to hear it," Haru answers, stubborn as ever, though his intent gaze stifles any retorts Makoto might've formed at that moment.

 

Makoto swallows despite how dry his throat feels, ignoring the heat spreading on his cheeks as he tries not to let his gaze on Haru waver. What was the point? Why would he embarrass himself just because Haru wanted him to say it? (He asks as much, even though he knows very well just what the answer is to that. He’d do almost anything to make Haru happy.) "I want," he begins, voice cracking as he squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the side, "I want Haru to prepare me."

 

Haru hums in approval at the answer, his voice a soothing sound to Makoto's ears, which is why Makoto ends up jolting in surprise when he hears the snap of latex gloves against skin. He bites his lip once he realizes that he's opened his eyes to the sight of Haru lubricating his gloved fingers, immediately turning his head away once he catches a mere glimpse of it and shutting his eyes. As much as this whole thing isn't completely new to the both of them, it didn't change the fact that Makoto still couldn't get used to bottoming. To be precise, he isn't used to either of them bottoming at all, since they were both mostly satisfied with touching each other instead of actually putting anything in.

 

"Nn-!" Makoto gasps, eyes blinking wide open again when he feels a slicked finger sliding inside him without warning. "H-Haru," Makoto says, his hands somehow having found their way to his sides to grip at the sheets, "don't move too fast!"

 

"You're fine," Haru says, not at all concerned with Makoto's cry as he wiggles the finger around inside of him. Makoto's stifles a moan of annoyance in response to that, biting on his lip to keep himself from saying anything, though that's apparently not a thing he can do when he feels Haru’s other, ungloved hand holding his face by the cheeks. "Don't bite your lip," Haru commands, his touch on Makoto's face that he uses to turn Makoto's head just the right amount of forceful that Makoto can't help from obeying. He opens his mouth, his eyes slowly opening as he does so, and doesn't hide a cry when Haru pushes his finger in deeper.

 

Makoto's voice, when he's crying out like this, is Haru's alone. Makoto should've known that. He shouldn't hide it, shouldn't stifle it with his hand or by biting his lips because it is _Haru's_ to hear. What was he embarrassed for? Haru wouldn't laugh at him for making those sounds, as much as Makoto likes to assume that he would. They're the sounds that Makoto makes when he's feeling good, sounds that tell Haru that Makoto likes what he's doing, and Haru loves hearing them if only because he knows that he's the only one who'll ever hear those sounds from him.

 

Haru doesn't ask, as he usually would, if Makoto's doing fine. In any case, he only ever asks that to be sure, even though he could always tell from Makoto's expression if he was still feeling okay. Makoto, much as he's whining about Haru's forcefulness, doesn't look pained at all. Rather, he is blushing with embarrassment, his green-eyed gaze flickering from Haru, to his hand, and to the ceiling because he's not that comfortable with seeing Haru prepare him.

 

Haru breathes in, trying to keep himself calm as he keeps his free hand on Makoto's thigh, his touch a teasing one as he lets his palm slide up but never close enough to Makoto's groin area. It's that touch that keeps Makoto distracted and relaxed when Haru slowly adds another finger to his preparation, the tight warmth surrounding his fingers still felt despite the latex covering them. "Haa," Makoto exhales, voice shaky when Haru gradually starts to pump the fingers into him in a slow rhythm. He slowly stretches those fingers open when he pushes in, then pulls away; he repeats the process until Makoto's discomfited sighs are gone, replaced by shaky sighs of anticipation as he glances none too surreptitiously in Haru's direction.

 

It's odd, how Makoto doesn't speak as much whenever they're doing this. He would always chatter on when they're outside, always making sure to fill the silence with something, but whenever he's in bed with Haru like this, submitting to whatever it is that Haru wants to do to him, he's always trying his hardest to be quiet.

 

Should Haru take it as a good thing?

 

"Makoto," Haru murmurs, trying not to show his own pleasure at seeing Makoto writhe as he slowly adds another lubricated finger, "don't keep quiet."

 

_Don't hide from me. Why are you trying to silence yourself? You're always so noisy whenever we're outside. What's so different now?_

"But it's weird," Makoto says, voice far smaller than it usually is, his green eyes still avoiding Haru's gaze as he clutches at the sheets beneath him.

 

"Why?" Haru asks, the question a surprising one considering how he would usually leave it at that. Makoto turns his head to look at him, if only because he wants to see what face Haru's making. His sleepy eyes widen in realization when he sees the frown accompanied by furrowed brows on Haru's face.

 

_I don't understand. Tell me why you're hiding, Makoto. Is it because of me?_

"Nn," Makoto whimpers, both from the forceful way Haru pushes his three fingers in, and because of the overwhelming guilt Haru's gaze makes him feel. "Th-that's because," Makoto says, trying to look away, though he stops when he realizes that he can't. Haru is looking too intently at him for him to even try. "It's weird, isn't it? It doesn't- it feels awkward, listening to me make weird sounds, doesn't it? I'm a boy, and yet," Makoto says, voice trailing away into an embarrassed laugh, though that sound is put to a halt when Haru pulls his fingers away and thrusts them in without warning. "Nn?!" Makoto groans, tugging at Haru's sheets as he looks up at Haru in bewilderment.

 

"Those are stupid reasons," Haru says point-blank, his blue eyes becoming clouded with annoyance as he starts to pump his three fingers inside Makoto. _I like hearing the sounds Makoto makes. I like knowing that it's because of me, because I made Makoto feel good._

"I get it, Ha-Haru," Makoto says, his face an even brighter red as he reaches a hand up to cover his face. "I get it, so-" he cuts himself off when Haru grips his arm before he can raise it completely, his voice only managing to make a small sound in confusion as he looks to Haru for an answer.

 

"Ask me for it." Haru says, his grip tight enough on Makoto's arm to remind him just who was in charge in this moment. Makoto looks scandalized at the very idea, his eyebrows drawn up in bewilderment as he stills in Haru's grip. That look disappears instantly when Haru reminds Makoto of the fingers moving inside him, the bewildered expression easily replaced with flushed embarrassment as Makoto remembers how Haru is still preparing him for what's to come.

 

"Did I...did I do something wrong?" Makoto finally asks, struggling not to make any sounds because of Haru's fingers pumping and stretching out inside of him.

 

"What do you think?" Haru asks, an eyebrow raised as he twists his fingers inside of Makoto. Makoto chokes back a groan when he feels those fingers moving inside of him, his eyes growing watery because of mild discomfort. It's not that it hurts, or that it feels really bad. More like, Makoto feels weird having those fingers inside of him, because the place they're in is usually an exit instead of an entrance, isn't it? Haru is being unusually rough today too, which only makes Makoto even more confused.

 

"Haru is being rougher than usual," Makoto says, voice trembling on the last word as Haru curls his fingers inside of him. He closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to think despite how distracting Haru's fingers feel inside of him. He grits his teeth when Haru releases his arm in favor of wrapping his hand around Makoto's flaccid cock, his un-gloved hand warm on Makoto's skin as he starts to slide it, slowly, up his shaft and down, enough to make Makoto feel the heat coiling in his loins. "Is it," he chokes out, locking his gaze with Haru's, "is it because of what I did earlier?"

 

Haru lets his fingers curl inside Makoto, just right where Makoto would feel good, and uses his other hand to tease right at Makoto's tip. Makoto makes an aborted sound of surprise, his hips jerking against Haru's touch as he turns his head away again.

 

_That's right._

"I'm sorry," Makoto moans, parts of him still quivering from the shock of Haru moving his fingers against that one pleasurable part inside of him. "I'm so sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I was just worried about Rei-"

 

"What about me?" Haru asks, slipping his gloved fingers out of Makoto to lubricate them again, before none too gently pushing them back into him. Makoto stifles a cry at that, the tears that had only been brimming in his eyes trailing wet lines down Makoto's face as he turns his head away.

 

_If you loved me, you wouldn't ignore me for anyone else, would you?_

"I thought Haru would be okay with it," Makoto whimpers, eyes clenched tightly shut through his tears even as Haru begins to pump a hand around his shaft again. "H-Haru can stand on his own, without me, so I thought-"

 

_Wrong. You're wrong, Makoto._

 

Haru thrusts his fingers right where he knows that it'll feel good for Makoto, not at all caring about how Makoto disliked getting his pleasure in such a rough way. Makoto cries out, hips jerking up and away from Haru's fingers. "I'm not," Haru says out loud, his hand squeezing around the base of Makoto's shaft to stop him from coming. "I'm not okay with it."

 

"Then," Makoto says, forcing his voice not to quiver as he looks up at Haru, "what should I do to make it up to Haru?" He puts on a smile, as though Haru hadn't been toying with him, with his body, this whole time. He smiles still because, somehow, inexplicably enough, he understands that Haru isn't doing any of this to be deliberately cruel, but because he's jealous and he doesn't know how to _say_ it. The small niggling voice in the back of Haru's mind, that voice that says all these dark things that he could do to make Makoto completely his, quiets down until it's no more than a memory, all because Makoto smiled despite how roughly Haru has been treating him.

 

Haru sucks in a breath, quivering for a moment as he removes the fingers inside of Makoto. He takes off the latex glove on his hand and sets it aside, away from the bed so that it won't bother them, before setting both of his hands down on Makoto's thighs. He slides his cold palms along Makoto's tense muscles, his touch gentle compared to earlier, and he looks up to Makoto.

 

_I love you. I love you, but I don't know how to say it. I'm scared. I don't want you to leave._

Makoto pushes himself up by his elbows when he sees the fraught expression on Haru's face. He reaches out with one hand to caress Haru's cheek, and he smiles when Haru openly leans into the touch. "I love Haru too. I love you a lot." He sits up and uses both of his hands to cup Haru's cheeks, a relieved smile painting itself on his face when Haru reaches up with his clean hand to wipe away the tears in Makoto's eyes. "I didn't mean to make Haru jealous like that. I'm sorry."

 

"Mm," Haru mumbles in response, blue eyes looking right into green ones in question. Makoto offers a smile and a nod in answer, his thumbs gently tracing circles on Haru's cheeks, before he tilts his head to accommodate Haru's wishes. Haru doesn't hesitate to kiss Makoto then, his own eyes falling shut as he succumbs to the small pleasure of Makoto's gentle kisses. Always so soft, pliant, and never forceful. A reminder that Makoto will not push if he feels that Haru doesn't really want it.

 

Haru pulls away eventually, his fraught expression already gone because of Makoto's reassurance. He says, hand sliding down from Makoto's cheek to his neck in a teasing motion, "Lie back down and put your hands above your head."

 

Makoto blinks at the order, his confusion written all over his face as he furrows his brows. Haru sighs, curling his hands inwards until Makoto feels dull nails raking lightly against his jugular, and Makoto shivers. "Do it." He orders again, tone firmer, and Makoto, while hesitant, does so obediently. He lies down, muscles taut with anticipation as he raises his hands to his head, and Haru swallows, trying his hardest not to react openly to the sight of Makoto submitting to him. Still, his erection is enough proof of that, which Makoto can surely feel as Haru crawls over him to momentarily sit on his stomach.

 

"Haru?" Makoto asks, still in the same position as he looks up to Haru.

 

"Look down," Haru commands, knowing full well what Makoto would see once he did as ordered, though he didn't particularly care if it embarrassed Makoto. It was just proof that Haru was turned on by him, after all. Makoto, predictably enough, makes a small sound of surprise when he looks down and immediately looks up, to which Haru gives him a narrow-eyed look.

 

"But I can see Haru's," his voice trails away, his fingers fidgeting above him as he tries not to look down.

 

Haru stifles the urge to roll his eyes at Makoto's embarrassment, though he can't help from making a comment. "That thing will be inside you eventually," he says, his teasing uncharacteristic of him, though Makoto can't help from feeling self-conscious anyway when he sees Haru's tiny smirk.

 

"I know! That doesn't make it any less embarrassing when it's so close to my face, though!" Makoto whines, his eyes squeezing shut when he feels Haru leaning forward a little more. Haru is sure that Makoto can feel the whole of his length against his stomach by now, though that doesn't really phase him. He takes advantage of Makoto's embarrassment as he finds the rope he'd hidden under the pillow, making quick work of sliding it out before tying it around Makoto's wrists.

 

"Haru? Haru, what are you- is that rope?!" Makoto yelps, instinctively tugging his hands away, though that's a waste of effort when Haru's already finished looping the rope around his wrists. "Why would- why do you even _have_ that?" Makoto asks as he falls still again, looking in wide-eyed bewilderment at Haru as he finishes tying it with a basic knot.

 

"Are you going to run away?" Haru asks instead of answering Makoto's questions, his face devoid of any outward expressions of emotion as he pulls away. He crawls back until he's in the space between Makoto's legs, his hands trailing distracting lines along Makoto's inner thighs as he asks, "Do you want to stop?"

 

"Well, no," Makoto mumbles in answer to both questions, looking away, though he quickly looks back up at his bound wrists before looking back down and squinting his eyes at Haru. "But why did you tie me up?" _I thought we were already fine?_ Makoto doesn't say, though Haru can read it from his worried expression. Worried, not because of what Haru will do to him while his wrists are bound with rope, but because of how Haru might be feeling. Haru didn't turn to these sorts of things at all, and if he ever felt like his thoughts couldn't be heard, he'd usually resort to calmer, less drastic measures. The rope was just something else entirely.

 

"Because I wanted to," Haru answers simply, raising an eyebrow to let Makoto know that it wasn't for a serious reason.

 

"That's- _Haru,_ " Makoto whines while trying to tug the rope apart. He was relieved that Haru wasn't angry, true, but still. _Rope?_

 

"Be quiet," Haru commands, his voice not as firm as before as he takes the pillows from behind him. "Raise your hips."

 

"Nn," Makoto grumbles, though he raises his hips as ordered. Haru fits two pillows right under Makoto's hips when he does so, before sitting back and giving Makoto the once-over. "What now?" Makoto asks, looking both annoyed and self-conscious as he awkwardly shifts under Haru's gaze.

 

 _You look good like this,_ Haru doesn't say, though Makoto seems to have gotten that message when he flushes red in the face.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Makoto says, sleepy green eyes turning their gaze away, though that doesn't help his embarrassment lessen any. He's still stretched out, wrists bound, with his hips raised by pillows and his knees drawn up. His position isn't exactly a good one for keeping modesty, in the end. He shifts in place once he realizes that Haru still isn't doing anything and frowns, till he turns his head to look at Haru in question. "Haru?" He asks.

 

"Ask me for it." Haru says simply. He raises an eyebrow when Makoto frowns at the order. "I won't put it in until you ask."

 

"But Haru," Makoto says, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, "that's embarrassing!"

 

 _Do I look like I care?_ Haru says with his eyes. Makoto bites his lip when Haru remains seated and very naked on the other end of the bed, not looking at all concerned even as Makoto remains a squirming awkward mess with an erection on his bed.

 

"I can't do it," Makoto groans, shaking his head when he says as much. "I just can't do it, Haru!"

 

"Then I'll leave you like this," Haru deadpans, before standing up from the bed.

 

Makoto jerks in surprise when Haru gets up from the bed and starts walking for the door, his eyebrows drawing up in dismay as he calls, "Wait!" He feels the heat on his cheeks acting up again when Haru stills, though he adds in a small tone, "Please don't leave."

 

"Why not?" Haru asks, apparently feeling a little more mischievous today since he bound Makoto by his wrists.

 

Makoto groans in annoyance. Why did Haru have to make everything so difficult for him? "Because I want to do it," he mumbles, the words dragged out of him like little metal weights, though they manage to be effective when Haru comes back to the bed.

 

"Is that it?" Haru asks with a raised brow. Makoto stifles a squeak of surprise when Haru kneels on the other end of the bed and spreads his legs open, his hands still so cold on Makoto's knees as he settles on the space right between Makoto's thighs.

 

" _Ugh_ ," Makoto grumbles, lowering his hands so he can close his arms over his face. "Haru is annoying."

 

Makoto sucks in a breath when Haru, without warning, traces a lubricated finger around his puckered hole. "I can leave you again," Haru says, the lie coming off like an almost truth on his tongue. He wouldn't last an hour away from Makoto with how hard he was, Makoto was sure, though he couldn't say that out loud now. He didn't want to prolong his agony any more, as much fun as it seemed to Haru.

 

"I want Haru," Makoto says, trying not to grit his teeth, "t-to put it in me."

 

Haru hums in approval at the request. He doesn't dawdle when he rips open the plastic package of the condom, slipping it on with ease, before taking the tube of lubricant from behind him and coating his length with it.  As rough as Haru was with him a few minutes ago, he is gentle this time, taking it slowly as he pushes past Makoto's tight ring of muscles. "Haa," Makoto breathes, his bound wrists twitching as he tries not to make any sudden movements. He doesn't have to look up to know that Haru is looking at him, watching him, trying to see if he's okay or if he's feeling uncomfortable, because that's just how Haru is whenever they're doing it. He doesn't have to say anything to let Makoto know that he's worried and it makes Makoto feel strangely fulfilled, like he's somehow gotten a reward for something he didn't even notice he'd been doing.

 

"Makoto," Haru breathes out, hands a little warmer now as they gently pull Makoto's legs up his shoulders. Makoto would feel even more embarrassed because of it, knowing that he was very much exposed to Haru in this moment, had he not lost the will to care when Haru first pushed into him. It was always like that, for some reason. Having Haru push into him, despite the initial discomfort, always made him feel a little fuller- and somehow, that also meant that he lost a bit of rational thought whenever they did it. Maybe it's because it's so discomfiting in the beginning?

 

"I'm fine," Makoto insists, instinctively tugging his hands apart no matter how futile an effort it was. Oddly enough, the way that his wrists were tightly bound wasn't uncomfortable as it was...assuring, because it meant that he wouldn't suddenly reach out to Haru like a needy child. "Haru," Makoto says, whispers, the name a source of comfort as Haru continues to push deeper into him. He groans when Haru presses against a certain spot, his back arching on reflex as Haru deliberately rolls his hips against him. "Nn, don't do that," he whimpers, already hyper-aware of how hot Haru is inside of him, how much he's filling Makoto up- and it's not even completely pleasurable, not yet, because Haru still isn't touching him despite how his erection is already flagging, but it feels good in its own way.

 

Haru reaches a hand down and wraps it around Makoto's length just as Makoto thinks about it in passing, his grip on it tight enough that Makoto would feel it without it hurting him. Haru stills his hips once he's in to the hilt and takes his time to make Makoto feel good again, which isn't that hard considering how good Haru is with his hands. The hand he has on Makoto's cock is pumping slowly, loosening its grip until all that’s left are feather-light touches, and it shouldn't feel good with how it's only teasing but it _does_ , it feels so good, because Haru teasing him in this way always sends shivers up his spine. Having Haru take it slow, both with his hands and with his hips as he keeps still inside Makoto, his cock hotter than his fingers as it remains inside him, making him feel full- it feels unbearably _good_ and Haru, as much as he doesn't say it, always knows that.

 

Makoto moans, the sound pulled out of him in surprise when Haru pushes forward until Makoto's thighs are touching his stomach. "Okay?" Haru asks, voice coming out in a grunt as he resists the urge to move his hips against Makoto's.

 

"It's okay," Makoto says, wetting his lips as he smiles up at Haru. Makoto makes a surprised sound when he feels it, somehow, Haru's cock twitching inside of him, and he looks up in confusion.

 

"Don't," Haru grunts, slowly pulling out, "look at me like that." He pushes back in faster, the head of his cock pressing hard against that same spot he'd been teasing at earlier, and Makoto cries out.

 

" _Haru_ ," Makoto whines, head falling back on his pillow as struggles not to move away on reflex. The cold feeling that had been in his toes and fingers are ebbing away now, turning into heat, and Makoto breathes in. Still, that breath is ripped out of him in a gasp when Haru starts to move faster, his hands moving to Makoto's hips and gripping tight as he thrusts into him with the same roughness as before. "Haru," Makoto says again, something pleading in his tone as he tries futilely to tug his wrists apart. " _Haru._ "

 

Haru doesn't say anything, doesn't make much sounds, though that isn't very surprising. Yet his body, the way that his hands move away from Makoto's hips to lie flat on either side of him on the bed, clutching onto the sheets like they're a lifeline; the way that his teeth, dull as they are, leave possessive marks on Makoto's shoulders; the way that he looks at Makoto like he wants him, like he wants to have him all to himself; speaks so much to Makoto even without Haru saying anything out loud.

 

"I love you," Makoto whispers, looking up at Haru with a shaky smile even though he's straining with how he's keeping his arms up. He cries out when Haru moves faster at his words, his thighs quivering in the compact space between the two of them, and he keens just as Haru presses against the right spot inside of him. "Ah! Haru _,_ " Makoto pants, struggling to keep himself quiet even as Haru picks his pace up. He grunts in surprise when Haru suddenly reaches up to his bound hands, his green eyes opening in bemusement, until they widen in understanding as Haru slips his head over them. He laughs then, feeling his cheeks grow warm in happiness when Haru leans in to kiss him.

 

(He isn't the only one bound, it would seem.)

 

The sounds he subsequently makes when Haru thrusts into him, alternating between a gentle rhythm and erratic, desperate thrusts, his low drawn-out moans and his cries, are muffled by Haru's lips on his own. It's this closeness that tells him when Haru is close to coming; when he starts to move faster, rhythm lost, and he starts to pant for breath in between deep kisses. He manages, somehow, to make it tighter for Haru, enough to make him lose any trace of gentleness in his movements. Makoto's moans are barely stifled at this point now that Haru has broken away from the kiss, his green eyes clouded and dark with want just as much as Haru's are. Yet it's Haru's eyes which are the first to close when he comes, his brows furrowing as his hips stutter to a temporary halt in their movement.

 

He's rolling his hips as he comes, his breathing coming out in pants as he leans forward to kiss Makoto again. He manages to slide a hand down to get Makoto off despite their proximity, his hold a little awkward with how close he is, but it's enough to make Makoto feel good; it's enough to make him tighten around Haru, and certainly enough to make him stifle a cry as he throws his head back in pleasure. He hasn't come yet but he's close, so _painfully_ close, but all he has to get off on are Haru's slow rhythmic thrusts into him, and his warm hand pumping around his cock.

 

It's because of that haze of imminent gratification that Makoto can't muster the energy to kiss Haru back when he leans in, and why he ( _almost_ ) misses the words Haru murmurs into his lips. Yet he hears it, as fuzzy as his mind is at the moment, and it's- embarrassingly enough- the thing to make him come.

 

_"I love you."_

"Nn!" Makoto bites back a moan, his thighs quivering and his back arching as he succumbs to the pleasure washing over him in waves. He can feel Haru holding him close while he climaxes, his hips still rolling against Makoto’s and his cock still very much pressing against _that_ spot that made Makoto see blotches of white as he came.

 

It's during that high that he feels curiously light, like he were floating for a moment, until he’s brought back down to reality with his breathing coming out in deep inhales and exhales. Haru has already removed the rope from his wrists when he fully awakens from his temporary high and he's in the middle of cleaning up the mess Makoto made, seeing as Makoto was the only one of them who didn't wear a condom. Haru's back to being gentle in his ministrations this time, his fingers warm whenever they happen to graze against Makoto's bare skin.

 

"I can do it, Haru," Makoto offers with a sleepy smile, reaching a hand out to take the towel that Haru had gotten from his study table, though Haru shakes his head in response to his offer. "Haru?"

 

"I'll take care of it," Haru says, sounding oddly determined as he gently wipes away the liquid on Makoto's stomach.

 

"Are you trying to make up for your rough treatment earlier?" Makoto asks with an amused smile, to which Haru turns his head away with a huff. "Well," Makoto says, laughing a bit, "I guess you do owe me. You used me as your stress reliever, after all."

 

"As if you didn't enjoy it," Haru says, turning his head up to look at Makoto with a raised brow. "You liked the rope too."

 

"How would you know that?" Makoto says far too defensively, his face flushed pink as he struggles to sit up. Haru rolls his eyes at Makoto's pointless determination and sets a hand on his shoulder, a sign for him to calm down and rest, to which Makoto responds with soft grumbling, all while obediently doing as Haru asks.

 

"You were tight," Haru says frankly as he pulls his hand away.

 

"Wh- don't say that!" Makoto cries, covering his face with both hands as he rolls over until his back is facing Haru. "Haru!"

 

"You act embarrassed, yet you're the perverted one," Haru says, smiling to himself when Makoto whines in complaint at the very notion.

 

"Be quiet! Geez," Makoto moans into the pillow under his head.  Haru takes a moment to enjoy the sight before him, Makoto lying on his side with his shoulders drawn up in embarrassment, the tips of his ears tinged pink as he continues to hide his face in his hands. His back is wide, much larger than Haru's, and yet Makoto always chooses to hide behind Haru anyway. To think that this boy who has grown taller and larger than him, this boy who has been his childhood friend since forever, is his lover now. And yet not much has changed despite that; the exception being the sex they now have, obviously.

 

Everything turned out all right, in the end. He had no reason to worry or doubt Makoto's feelings after all.

 

(Then again, he found out that Makoto liked being bound by ropes, which is a plus.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. You guessed it. This is another entry to the [MakoHaru fest](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/). (lol) Thanks to [kanariiya](http://kanariiya.tumblr.com) for giving me ideas on what to write! <3
> 
> Thank you very much to the people who have supported me! I really appreciate it <3 I'll post the link up for the contest entry later, so please look out for that! Again, thank you very much for taking the time to read this! uwu <3 <3!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the link to the contest entry!](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/75859164833/challenge-stress-relief-user-jadedgalvanizer)


End file.
